A Song for Her
by BigMouth96
Summary: This is a "short-and-sweet" one-shot about how the word 'somber' came to be.


**So, for English Honors everybody had a word they had to write a fake story how it came about – my word was **_**somber**_** – and this is my story, which I did in about an hour and a half. Apparently, my teacher, Mrs. Chavez, didn't like it AT ALL because she gave me 15 out of 40 on it! I know she hates me anyways – and I'm SERIOUS – but that's NO reason to give me a bad grade! Haha. But seriously though, she DOES hate me!**

**Anyways, I decided this is probably going to be a one-shot and, like always, ENJOY! ! ! ! :D**

**A Song for Her**

Elliot had been in love with Olivia since they were ten, but he had always thought he never had a chance. Every time he looked at her, he felt his heart beat in his throat. She was the only person he saw. She was the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason he went to school. To him, she was his whole life, even if she didn't know it.

Now they were both sixteen, and still best friends like they had always been, but Elliot had a girlfriend, Kathy. She was nothing like Olivia. Kathy had disapproved of their friendship since their first date. She knew they were extremely close, but she felt threatened because she heard what everyone was saying.

"You know what everyone is saying, right Elliot?" Kathy had confronted him when she first began to hear the rumors.

"No… What are people saying?"

"Everyone thinks you guys are going out!" Kathy practically spat out.

"We're just friends. Best friends. That's all," he explained, pretending to be dumbstruck, but he had heard the rumors, too.

"Okay. Good. If I hear or catch you guys doing _anything_, we're through. Cause remember – you're _mine_." She gave him a kiss and walked away.

"I wish me and Olivia could be more," Elliot said quietly as to be sure Kathy didn't hear him.

Olivia also had a boyfriend, Dean, but he was a secret. Unlike Elliot, Kathy, and Olivia, who went to Weston Ranch High School, Dean went to a high school on the opposite side of town. And just like the way Kathy was about Olivia, Dean was jealous of Elliot – their late night phone conversations, their secrets and insiders, the way they constantly hung out, and their whole friendship in general. Dean had not wanted their relationship to be a secret, but Olivia had her ways of persuading him to change his mind.

"Olivia, is it true?" It was the Friday of their one month anniversary and they had been on their date for less than ten minutes.

"Is _what_ true, Dean?" She looked at him questioningly.

"That you have another boyfriend." He looked at his hands.

"What are you talking about? You're not making _any_ sense – I have _one_ boyfriend, which is you. Who did you hear that from?" Olivia was getting aggravated. _Why is Dean acting like this? He knows I would NEVER cheat._

"Everyone. Everyone is saying you and Elliot are together."

"We're just besties, and that's it. You know I'm in love with you." Olivia was in love with one person – Elliot, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Okay. Good. I didn't believe it when I heard it, but I just wanted to make sure." Dean got up and gave Olivia a hug, who awkwardly returned it.

Later that night, Olivia was lying on her bed, thinking about what she had said to Dean. _We're just besties, and that's it. You know I'm in love with you._ She did not understand what possessed her to tell him that. _Ring. Ring._

"Hi El," Olivia answered her phone, knowing _exactly_ who it was.

"Hey Liv," Elliot responded.

"You're just the person I needed to talk to!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, I told Dean–" _Crap! I didn't tell him about Dean!_

"Who's Dean? Your boyfriend?" Elliot joked, but Olivia could tell something was wrong.

"Ha ha. No. He's just this guy who's in my Health class. And we have this joke, but I just realized you wouldn't get it."

"Oh." His tone was flat.

"What's wrong, El? You aren't acting like your normal self." Olivia's voice was full of concern.

"Me and Kathy are over."

"You are?" _Yes! Finally! _she thought. "Why? What happened?" She succeeded in sounding upset about this news.

"Kathy was sick of how close you and I are. In the end, she told me I had to choose between you and her and -"

"You chose me," she finished for him.

"Yep. She was a bossy nag anyways." He stiffened a laugh. She coughed awkwardly. "Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow. Night Liv."

"Night El." Olivia hung up the phone.

When Elliot awoke the next morning, he discovered it was raining. Not only did he love the rain, it also gave him ideas. _I'm going to tell Liv I love her – in a song!_ Throughout the day, he worked on the song, wanting to make sure it was perfect. By six p.m., the song – he titled 'A Song for Her' – was ready and Elliot had put it on a CD.

After a five minute debate with himself about whether or not to call her before going to her house, he decided not call her. As he drove in the pouring rain, he was having second thoughts. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she doesn't like me? _By now, he was turning the corner and only seconds away from her house. _It's now or never._ He sighed, stepped out of his car, the CD with the song he had written her in one hand and his keys in the other.

Elliot saw Olivia faced to her front door. "Hey Liv, I -" He now noticed the male hands on her back.

Olivia spun around, Dean behind her. "Elliot -"

Elliot dropped the CD and ran to his car, crying. Olivia tried to run after him, but he turned his car on and drove away.

"Elliot," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. As she walked over to Dean, she saw the CD Elliot had dropped. "'A Song for Her'," she read.

And that's how the word "somber" was created – named after the love song Elliot had written for Olivia titled 'A Song for Her'. Somber means dark and gloomy, which describes the day Elliot saw Olivia with Dean.

**Author's Note**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Comment it(:**


End file.
